A Love For Legolas
by Harmonygirl83
Summary: Tired of not finding love in Mirkwood, Legolas finds what he thinks is the perfect love, while visiting Aragorn in Mirkwood. Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The story is for fun only. Nothing in it happened in any of the books and it's not meant to follow anything that has happened in the books, or to be so accurate to Middle-Earth time. Chapter 1  
  
Everywhere he walked, his name was always heard. Others in Mirkwood would constantly talk of his work in the fellowship. He was always stopped in town by the citizens congratulating him. But he was getting sick of it. It was too much for him, he wanted to get away from it all. He walked into his house, and then to his bedroom and slammed the door.  
"Son, what's the matter?" his father asked coming into his room.  
Legolas was packing his stuff. He stopped and looked at his father.  
"I'm leaving for awhile. I need to get out of this town," Legolas said.  
"And where are you staying?" his father asked.  
"I've already talked to Aragorn and I'll be staying with him and Arwen," Legolas explained.  
"But...are you sure you...," his father began.  
"Yes dad, I'm sure. I'll be safe, don't worry," Legolas reassured his father.  
"Well then... if you really want to, I can't stop you," his father said. "Just be careful."  
"Don't worry dad, I will," Legolas smiled.  
The two said their good-byes and Legolas started on his trip.  
It was late at night and the sky was dark. Legolas had it all planned out. If he left when it was dark, nobody would spot him. Traveling throughout the night, Legolas finally made it to Aragorn's place. Legolas knocked on the door.  
"Legolas, it's good to see you," Aragorn said opening the door.  
"It's good to see you too," Legolas said walking into the house.  
Aragorn and Arwen had twins and Arwen was sitting in the room holding the baby girl.  
"Oh wow, she's beautiful," Legolas said.  
"Thank you Legolas," Arwen said.  
Aragorn then put the twins in the nursery so he, Legolas, and Arwen could talk.  
Legolas looked at Arwen and Aragorn and smiled.  
"You have lovely children," he said.  
"Thanks Legolas...," Aragorn began to say when there was a knock on the door.  
"Stay, I'll get it," Legolas said.  
"No, no you won't. You're a guest in this house," Aragorn said.  
"Now, now, I can answer the door," Legolas said walking over to the door. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was beautiful.  
Aragorn walked over to the door.  
"Legolas, meet Vanima. She's the babysitter for the kids," Aragorn said.  
"Vanima.... It means beautiful. Just like you," Legolas said.  
"Why thank you Legolas," Vanima blushed.  
"Alright lover boy. Break it up. We're going out for dinner, remember?" Aragorn said.  
"Dinner? Oh yeah. Why don't you and Arwen go instead? I'll stay here and help Vanima baby-sit," Legolas suggested.  
"But you just came here," Aragorn said.  
"And when was the last time you and Arwen had time alone?" Legolas asked.  
"Alright. You got me there," Aragorn laughed.  
"And sat out as late as you want," Legolas laughed.  
"We will. Thanks Legolas," Aragorn said.  
"Anytime friend," Legolas said.  
After a few minutes, Arwen and Aragorn left. Legolas helped Vanima give a bath to the twins and then out them to bed. The two of them sat at the table to talk.  
"So where are you from?" Legolas asked.  
"Rivendell, but originally from Mirkwood," Vanima said.  
"Mirkwood? That's where I'm from," Legolas said.  
"Really? That's cool, "Vanima smiled. "I didn't live there long. Moved to Rivendell when I was young."  
"I really wish I could move out sometimes," Legolas said.  
"Why don't you then?" Vanima asked.  
"Well you see. I'm the king's son," Legolas responded.  
"You're princes Legolas! I thought you looked familiar," Vanima said.  
"Yep that's me," Legolas said laughing.  
Vanima laughed with him. Legolas found himself holding Vanima's hand in his. He looked into her eyes.  
"You have beautiful eyes," Legolas smiled.  
"Thank you," Vanima blushed.  
Legolas leaned in to kiss Vanima just as the door opened.  
"Whoa, hope I didn't interrupt anything," Aragorn said seeing what was going on.  
"No you didn't. Don't worry about it. I have to go home anyways," Vanima said grabbing her things and running out.  
"Wait! Vanima don't," Legolas said running after her until Aragorn pulled him back.  
"Legolas don't," Aragorn said.  
"But, why not?" Legolas said confused.  
"Legolas tell me, have you ever been in love?" Aragorn asked.  
"Well, no. That's why I came here, remember? To find love, outside my city," Legolas responded.  
"Yes but Legolas, you don't just start holding hands and kissing girls. It may scare them," Aragorn explained.  
"But she is just so beautiful." Legolas said.  
"Yes Legolas, but get to know her better first. You don't know her for more than five hours yet," Aragorn said.  
"I know Aragorn. But how much longer should I wait. I'm not getting any younger you know," Legolas said.  
"Give it time. It'll happen soon enough," Aragorn replied.  
Legolas started to feel a pain in his head. He never felt nay pain before and didn't know what to do. Aragorn helped him sit down.  
"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn said concerned.  
"I...I don't know. My head, it's hurting I think," he said putting his head in his hands.  
Aragorn knew this wasn't normal for Legolas and as he looked over, he saw Legolas's face loosing color.  
"Legolas lay down. You need to rest," Aragorn said.  
Thanks, I think I will," Legolas said lying down and closing his eyes.  
Aragorn got nervous, since he's never seen Legolas like this before. He ran upstairs to Arwen for help.  
"Aragorn, what's the matter?" Arwen said noticing her husband almost crying.  
"It's Legolas. He's sick I think. He's downstairs sleeping," Aragorn explained.  
Arwen went downstairs and felt Legolas's hand.  
"He's cold," Arwen said looking worried.  
There was a knock on the door. Aragorn opened the door and saw Vanima.  
"What's wrong? I came because I forgot something," Vanima said.  
"It's Legolas. He's not doing too well." Aragorn explained.  
"I think I have an idea," Vanima smiled.  
She went over to Legolas and held his hand. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"That's the kiss we would've had earlier," Vanima whispered.  
She kept holding his hand, hoping he would wake up. Nothing. Legolas still had his eyes closed.  
"Please Legolas, wake up. I had a great time being with you tonight," Vanima said crying.  
Then, Vanima felt something. It was Legolas's hand, moving while still holding her hand.  
"Legolas?" Vanima said wiping her eyes.  
Legolas started to open his eyes. He blinked a few times.  
"Vanima? Where am I?" Legolas said becoming confused.  
"Shh...it's ok. You're still at Aragorn's. Nothing to worry about now," Vanima said smiling.  
Legolas sat up. He was back to himself. The color in his face was back. Aragorn and Arwen were relieved. So was Vanima, if not more.  
"But...you. It was you that woke me up," Legolas said.  
"Yes, I guess it was," Vanima smiled.  
Legolas smiled back. Aragorn and Arwen went upstairs to leave Vanima and Legolas alone.  
"Vanima, I don't want to sound too forward. But I like you, a lot," Legolas blushed.  
"Really Legolas? I like you too," Vanima said hugging him.  
Legolas hugged her back. He never felt happier in his life.  
Aragorn was watching from the top of the stairs.  
"Aragorn, leave them alone," Arwen said.  
"I will, but I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that she may hurt him or something," Aragorn said.  
"Vanima is so sweet though. She'd never hurt Legolas," Arwen said.  
"How can we be so sure? She might use him because he's a prince," Aragorn said.  
"Aragorn, you're thinking crazy. She won't hurt him. They want to be alone. So stop watching," Arwen said.  
Arwen dragged Aragorn into the bedroom, because she knew he wouldn't stop watching Legolas and Vanima.  
"It's late. Just get some sleep," Arwen told him. Aragorn listened and went to sleep.  
Legolas walked Vanima to the door.  
"So it's a date. Tomorrow for dinner," Legolas said.  
"Yes it's a date," Vanima said smiling and then walking home.  
Legolas stayed downstairs. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would be going on a date with the most beautiful elf girl he ever saw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn came downstairs in the morning and saw Legolas getting ready.  
"Why are you getting all dressed up?" Aragorn asked.  
"I have a date with Vanima," Legolas responded.  
"Oh really. For breakfast?" Aragorn asked.  
"No for dinner. I just want to make sure she'll like the way I look," Legolas said.  
"Legolas, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me." Aragorn reassured his friend.  
"Really?" Legolas smiled  
"Really. Would I lie to my best friend?" Aragorn laughed.  
"You're right. Thanks Aragorn," Legolas said.  
For the rest of the day, Legolas was nervous. He didn't want to mess up on this date. It was now time and he rode over to Vanima's house. He knocked on the door and Vanima opened the door.  
"Legolas, hi," Vanima smiled.  
"Hi. Wow you look beautiful." Legolas smiled.  
"Thanks. You look very nice too," Vanima smiled.  
Legolas took her hand and helped her onto his horse.  
"So Legolas, where are we going?" Vanima asked.  
"Aragorn told me of this nice cozy place not far from here," Legolas said.  
The ride took some time since it was outside Gondor. Finally the two arrived at The Beautiful Sun.  
Indeed the place was cozy. It was a small, out in the middle of nowhere place.  
"This is very nice," Vanima said.  
"Yea it is. Aragorn was right about it," Legolas said.  
The two of them found a cozy booth in the corner. They both ordered a Lembas bread special and them some dessert. After dinner, the two went for a walk around the lake.  
"Legolas, look at the moon. It's so beautiful," Vanima said.  
"Just like you," Legolas said kissing her cheek.  
She held his hand as they walked around. Legolas couldn't believe how happy he was. He felt like he was in love for the first time.  
The night started to get colder and Legolas noticed that Vanima was getting tired. They walked back over to his horse and he rode her home.  
"Well, goodnight," Legolas said, unsure if he should kiss her or not.  
Vanima leaned over and kissed him.  
"Goodnight Legolas," she said.  
Shocked, Legolas just stood there as Vanima walked inside. Once he came back from the shock, he rode back to Gondor and saw Aragorn waiting outside.  
"Aragorn, why are you awake? You didn't have to wait for me," Legolas said.  
"I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt you," Aragorn said.  
"But why would she?" Legolas asked.  
"Come inside, there's something you may want to see," Aragorn said.  
When Legolas sat on the couch, Aragorn showed him a newspaper.  
"It has the recent engagements listed. Vanima is listed as being engaged," Aragorn broke the news to his friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Legolas sat there in disbelief.  
"No, it can't be. I mean she's the one who kissed me goodnight," Legolas said.  
"But that's her name Legolas," Aragorn said.  
Legolas just started at the paper. He read the name over and over again. Aragorn was right, that was Vanima's name. But something didn't seem right. Legolas got up and ran outside to his horse.  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" Aragorn yelled out.  
"I have to see Vanima and see what this is all about," Legolas yelled back taking off on his horse.  
He rode to Vanima's house and knocked on her door.  
"Legolas, what is it? It's late," Vanima said rubbing her eyes.  
"What's this about?" Legolas asked showing her the paper.  
"I can explain," Vanima said defending herself.  
"Well then, start explaining," Legolas said.  
Well, it's true. I am engaged. But then I met you and things... just felt different," Vanima explained.  
"So you're saying you want to be with me?" Legolas asked.  
Vanima didn't answer. She just looked down.  
"I see. That's your answer then. Goodbye Vanima," Legolas said leaving.  
He returned back to Aragorn's, but before he was fully inside, he collapsed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Aragorn and Arwen were awakened by the sound. They ran downstairs to find Legolas lying in the doorway.  
"Legolas wake up sweetie," Arwen said gently shaking him. "He's not moving," she told Aragorn.  
Aragorn went over to help Arwen.  
"He is breathing, but not normal," Aragorn said.  
"We have to bring him to the nearest hospital," Arwen said.  
"But this is Gondor, remember? They don't usually deal with elves." Aragorn said.  
"Well, it's worth a shot isn't it?" Arwen asked.  
They managed to bring Legolas over to the nearest hospital. They stayed in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to give them some news.  
"I was right. I knew she would hurt him," Aragorn said.  
"How do you know?" Arwen asked.  
"Because, she's engaged. She played with his heart. He went over tonight to settle it," Aragorn explained.  
"Oh Aragorn, I didn't know. I am so sorry I didn't believe you," Arwen said.  
"Shh... it's ok. It's not your fault," Aragorn said holding her.  
The doctor came over to them.  
"Mr. Greenleaf is asking to see you two," the doctor smiled.  
Aragorn and Arwen smiled and walked to Legolas's room. He was sitting up eating Lembas bread.  
"Hey you're back to normal," Aragorn laughed.  
"Yeah. I told them I was hungry," Legolas laughed.  
"How are you feeling?" Arwen asked.  
"Much better. They gave me some medicine to help," Legolas said.  
"Legolas?" was heard from the door.  
Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas looked over to se Vanima standing in the doorway. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Vanima!" Legolas said giving a weak smile.  
"I rushed over as soon as I heard," Vanima said holding his hand. "I am so sorry I made you upset."  
"Really? Because I need to know where I stand with you," Legolas said.  
"As my boyfriend. My only one. I left the other guy to be with you," Vanima said.  
"You did? Because Vanima, I love you," Legolas said.  
Vanima was speechless. So were Aragorn and Arwen. They couldn't believe what Legolas just said.  
"Oh Legolas. I love you too," Vanima said kissing him.  
Aragorn walked out of the room with Arwen.  
"Are we doing the right thing?" Aragorn asked.  
"Yes we are. Look how happy he is," Arwen said.  
Legolas then walked out of the room with Vanima.  
"We're getting married," Legolas announced.  
Mouth opened, Aragorn dropped his cloak he was holding. Arwen went up and hugged the two of them. Aragorn then walked out, promising to himself he wouldn't let this wedding happen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Aragorn was spending the day with Legolas.  
"This marriage, isn't it a little too fast?" Aragorn asked.  
"Who cares if we love each other," Legolas responded.  
"Yes I know but how do you know you love her?" Aragorn asked.  
"Because when I'm with her I feel like I never have before," Legolas said.  
"But she hurt you once, she'll hurt you again," Aragorn said.  
"Look if you don't like her, fine! But we're getting married, whether you come or not," Legolas said getting mad.  
"Sorry Legolas, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just worry about you, you are my best friend," Aragorn said.  
"Well stop worrying about me," Legolas said.  
"Fine Legolas, I will. But if anything, I'm here for you," Aragorn said.  
"I know and thanks," Legolas smiled.  
The two walked over to The Beautiful Sun, where Legolas and Vanima had their first date. They took a seat and Aragorn saw from across the room something he didn't want to believe. He kept Legolas busy talking so that he wouldn't turn around to see the same thing. Aragorn knew Legolas loved her and he didn't want to see him get upset all over again.  
"Legolas, how about a different place, one not too crowded," Aragorn suggested.  
"Aragorn stop talking silly, it's fine in here," Legolas said.  
The two ate and Legolas got up to leave.  
"Wait don't you want dessert?" Aragorn asked.  
"Dessert? No thank you. I'm full. I just want to go home and get ready to see Vanima tonight," Legolas said.  
Aragorn saw Legolas about to turn in that direction of what he was looking at.  
"Legolas wait..." Aragorn started, but was too late. Legolas saw just what Aragorn had seen. Walking over he tapped Vanima on the back.  
"What can't you see we're busy...?" Vanima started then turned around. "Legolas? Um... what brings you here?"  
"Lunch with a friend, as I can see you had the same idea," Legolas said.  
"Um...well..." Vanima didn't know where to begin.  
"You could've just told me you didn't love me anymore you know," Legolas said.  
"Legolas I do though," Vanima said.  
"Yea so that's why you were kissing him, because you love me?" Legolas said.  
"Please don't be upset," Vanima said.  
"Don't be upset? After this!" Legolas yelled. Out of anger, he saw the girl nearest to him and he kissed her.  
Aragorn, who was watching, didn't like this at all. He pulled Legolas aside and brought him outside the café.  
"What Aragorn?" Legolas said annoyed.  
"What is wrong with you? Yes she hurt you, but you don't go around kissing strangers to get even!" Aragorn explained to him.  
"Like you have any idea how I feel. You have Arwen, I have nobody," Legolas walked away.  
"Legolas wait, I'm sorry," Aragorn said. But Legolas didn't listen. He just continues to walk away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Legolas found himself at the lake where he walked with Vanima on their first date. His heart was broken, he really loved Vanima. Now it was over, he was sure of that. She didn't love him and was just using him. Aragorn had been right.  
  
He put his head in his hands and began to cry. Why couldn't he find someone? He's a prince, what girl wouldn't want to be with him? Legolas asked himself these questions. All his friends were happily married, some with babies. He wanted a family, one to call his own. He lay back on the bench by the lake and looked at the stars.  
  
"Legolas is that you?" a voice said from behind.  
  
Legolas sat up and turned around.  
  
"Narie? Is that you?" Legolas said noticing his childhood friend.  
  
"Yes it's me," Narie said walking over to him. "I was just leaving from visiting a friend. What are you doing here in Gondor?"  
  
"Visiting a friend too," Legolas responded.  
  
"That's right, you're staying with Aragorn. I read the paper, congratulations on the engagement," Narie said not knowing what had happened.  
  
Legolas didn't answer her, he just looked down.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Narie asked concerned.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. You didn't know, the engagement is off," Legolas responded.  
  
"Oh Legolas, I'm sorry," Narie said sitting next to him.  
  
"Thanks. But I think it's for the best. She hurt me once before you know," Legolas said.  
  
"And you don't deserve to be treated like that," Narie said.  
  
"Thanks," Legolas smiled a little. "So how have you been," Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh great. I just moved back to Mirkwood," Narie said.  
  
"You did, that's great. I left to come here because I couldn't stand being in Mirkwood anymore," Legolas explained.  
  
"But why Legolas? What about your friends?" Narie asked.  
  
"What about them? They have their own lives, all of them are with families of their own," Legolas explained.  
  
"Not all of them," Narie said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nothing Legolas, never mind," Narie said standing up.  
  
"No Narie, what did you mean by that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Just forget it. You'll never get it!" Narie said.  
  
"Never get what?" Legolas said confused.  
  
"This!" Narie said pulling him close and kissing him.  
  
Legolas just looked at her, not saying a word.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't get it," Narie said walking away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Legolas was more confused now. Narie had just kissed him, what was he suppose to do now? Sure the two of them grew up together, but he never thought of her as anything more than a friend. He did the next thing that came into his mind.   
  
"Narie wait!" he said running after her.  
  
"What Legolas?" Narie said turning around, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and kissed her back.   
  
"You just surprised me before," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you doing this because you feel sorry for me," Narie said.  
  
"I'm not Narie. I just never realized how you felt," Legolas said.  
  
Narie smiled at him.  
  
"Come back home to Mirkwood Legolas," she said.  
  
"I don't know. I never have any rest there," Legolas responded.  
  
"But I will be there, if you ever just want to be alone, you can come to my home," Narie said.  
  
"I still need time though," Legolas said.  
  
"From what? Some girl who used you? Give up on her already Legolas," Narie said getting annoyed.  
  
"You don't know what it was like. I really loved her," Legolas said.  
  
"Then go back to her. Don't pretend you actually have feelings for me and make me think we had a chance," Narie said.  
  
"Narie, now don't be like that," Legolas said putting his arm around her.   
  
Narie pushed him away,  
  
"Good-bye Legolas," Narie said walking off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Legolas walked back to Aragorn's more confused. Now he had his best friend mad at him. Could this day possible get worse? When he opened the door, his question was answered.  
"Vanima what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"You left the café so fast I needed to talk to you," she responded.  
"We have nothing to say," Legolas said.  
"Yes we do. I love you and I know you still love me," Vanima said.  
"Not anymore. You hurt me," Legolas said trying to hold back tears.  
"Let's put that aside. Forget about it, it was in the past," Vanima said.  
"No I can't put myself through the pain again," Legolas said.  
"I promise I won't hurt you again. Legolas please give me another chance," Vanima said.  
Legolas tried to fight his feelings, but his heart wanted Vanima. At the same time, however, he felt as if he needed Narie too. He took Vanima in his arms and kissed her. What he didn't know was that Aragorn had just come home and invited Narie to stay the night. Behind Legolas stood Narie with Aragorn watching in disbelief what Legolas was doing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Excuse me Legolas, I brought someone here to see you," Aragorn said hoping it would break Legolas and Vanima up from the kissing.  
Legolas turned around.  
"Narie, hi," he said nervously.  
"Hello to you too Legolas," Narie said plainly.  
"Who's this?" Vanima asked.  
"This is Narie, my best friend from Mirkwood," Legolas responded.  
"I wasn't just a friend about an hour ago," Narie said.  
"What's she talking about Legolas," Vanima asked.  
"After I ran out of the café, I ran into Narie," Legolas explained. "And well I was mad at you and all so I kissed her. That was all I meant it to be," Legolas said.  
"What? How could you even say that Legolas, you were practically telling me you had feelings for me," Narie said.  
"I never said that. And it was you who told me to go back to Vanima if I still loved her," Legolas said.  
"Fine then, stay with her. I will leave and you never will have to see me again," Narie said walking out and slamming the door.  
Vanima smiled at what was going on.  
"Legolas I'm going home now, tomorrow we'll meet at the same café," she said.  
"It's a date," Legolas smiled.  
Aragorn looked at Legolas when they were alone.  
"You're making being a prince go to your head," Aragorn said.  
"I am not," Legolas defended himself.  
"That's why you decided to hurt the one girl who honestly loves you?" Aragorn asked.  
"I didn't. Narie is just a friend," Legolas said.  
"Who happens to have feelings for you," Aragorn said.  
Legolas sat down on the couch.  
"I don't know anymore. I just don't. I felt like I had something for Narie, but then I saw Vanima when I came in and I had those feelings again," Legolas said.  
"Maybe you should just go back to Mirkwood, spend time there," Aragorn said.  
"So you want to get rid of me, is that it?" Legolas said.  
"No not at all, I just think you should go back home," Aragorn said.  
"Maybe you are right," Legolas said going outside. "I'll be back to visit don't worry."  
"Take care and be careful," Aragorn said.  
"I will don't worry," Legolas said. He sat on his horse and thought where to go. If he turned to the left, he'd be on his way to see Vanima. If he went right, he'd be on his way home, where he could see Narie. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Legolas turned to the right, he was going back home to Mirkwood to see Narie. While riding past the woods he heard a familiar cry.  
"Narie what happened?" Legolas said noticing Narie on the ground crying.  
"I...I don't know. I was riding home and I was pushed off my horse," she cried.  
Legolas took her in his arms and rubbed her back.  
"Shh... it's ok," he tried comforting her.  
Narie pulled away from him.  
"What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you with Vanima? You don't care I was hurt," Narie said.  
"If that was true, would I have been on my way back to Mirkwood to see you?" Legolas said.  
"You really were?" Narie said smiling through her tears.  
"Yes I really was," Legolas said. He looked up and saw Narie's horse in a distance. "Let me go get your horse for you and we can ride back to Mirkwood."  
Legolas got a hold of Narie's horse and helped her up on it. Legolas helped her to get home.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked.  
"I'm sure Legolas. Thanks," Narie smiled.  
Legolas kissed her and smiled.  
"I'll stop by tomorrow morning," he said.  
"I'll see you then," Narie said happily.  
Legolas then rode to his house. His father wasn't home so Legolas just went up to his room. The next morning he saw a letter under his door. It was from Vanima. 


	12. CHapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Legolas ripped the letter up. He wanted nothing to do with Vanima, not after what she put him through. He walked over to get something to eat when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over thinking who could be over at this time.  
"Vanima? Why are you here?" he said opening the door.  
"I'm here to see you of course silly," Vanima said letting herself into the house.  
"Yeah, I don't think so. Now please leave," Legolas said.  
"Why would you want me to leave?" she asked.  
"I know what you did to Narie last night," he said.  
"Oh why worry about that one," Vanima said.  
"What about her?" Legolas asked.  
"She's not for you," Vanima said.  
"Oh and you are," Legolas said getting annoyed.  
"Of course I am, you know that," Vanima said going near him.  
"Vanima! Leave now!" Legolas yelled.  
"Oh come on, you don't mean that," she said.  
"Want to bet?" Legolas said calling his guards over.  
Vanima knew he meant business and she ran out of his house.  
Legolas sat down and put his head on the table. This was getting to be too much for him. He knew it now, he loved Narie. But how was he going to be able to get Vanima to leave him alone?  
His father came downstairs and saw him sitting there.  
"Son, what's the matter?" his father asked sounding concerned.  
"It's Vanima. She was just here. I don't know what to do father, she won't leave me alone," Legolas said.  
"I am sorry son. But I don't know what to say toy you," his father said.  
"Don't worry. This is my problem and I must handle it on my own," Legolas said getting up. "I'm going over to Narie's. I'll be back later."  
"Alright Legolas, have fun," his father said.  
Legolas walked over to Narie's house. He was deep in thought; he didn't even realize Narie opened the door to let him in.  
"Legolas, everything ok?" Narie asked.  
"Huh? Oh yea sorry Narie," Legolas said.  
Narie let Legolas come in.  
"What's on your mind?" Narie asked.  
"Vanima," Legolas plainly answered.  
"Her again? What have you changed your mind again? Was it all lies you said ..." Narie started.  
"No not at all. It's just that she won't leave me alone," Legolas answered. "And I don't want her coming between us. You're the one I want to be with, forever. What do you say Narie, will you marry me?" 


End file.
